When there was me and you
by AdriannaLili
Summary: After Finding her boyfriend Draco in a sticky situation Ginny runs to the room of requierment but Draco discovers something and is deterimend to change it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the song The Characters belong to JK Rowling and the Song belongs to the movie High School Musical. **

**Summery - . Ginny tries to get over Draco When she catches him cheating on her how will, is there something else behind what she saw or is really the same slytheren scum as before. **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**When There was me and you.**

Ginny walked to the Quidditch pitch, where she was supposed to meat her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. It was strange for them to meet there. She had gotten a letter earlier in the day. It said

_Ginny, _

_Please meet me at the Quidditch Pitch a 5:00 pm But don't tell anyone about it. I want it to be just you and me. _

_Love _

_Draco_

She found it odd that he said he didn't want anyone to know. They always met one place and went somewhere else. But she put it aside. Ginny walked into the Pitch and looked around She spotted Draco and headed towards him. Suddenly she stopped. She saw someone step from the shadows, put her arms around him, and Kiss him. Ginny quickly spun around and ran. Unfortunately she left before she could see Draco push the person off and leave.

Ginny ran to the common room. When she got there she spotted Harry and Hermione by the fire. She tried to sneak by but Harry stopped her. "Hey Gin. You're back early" he noticed she was crying and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a fool" she said spinning around and heading back out the portrait hole.

"Harry are you sure we did the right thing?" Hermione asked looking at where Ginny just was.

"I'm sure babe" Harry said "They're both better off."

-----------------------------

Ginny took off towards the Room of Requirement. As she rounded the corner she spotted Draco. "Hey babe where have you been" he asked walking up to her.

"Leave me alone you ass hole" Ginny shouted and took off leaving him confused.

"You were set up." said a voice behind Draco.

He turned and spotted Luna Lovegood. "What did you say."

"Ron talked to Harry and convinced him that it was a good idea to break up you and Ginny Harry talked to Hermione who talked to Lavender" Luna said. "Hermione convinced Lavender to walk up to you and kiss you on the signal. Then a fake letter was sent to both you and Ginny telling you both to meat at the Quidditch pitch. Ron was positioned on the out side of the pitch watching for Ginny as soon as he saw her he gave Lavender the signal and you know the rest"

"So you're telling me Ginny saw that kiss?" Draco asked nervously.

Luna nodded "But she left just before you pushed Lavender off."

Draco swore and took off after Ginny. Luna smiled at the fact that she may have fixed the problem her boyfriend Ron caused.

-----------

Ginny ran all the way to the Room of Requirement then went in and plopped down on the couch that appeared. She thought of her photo album an it appeared. She started flipping through it and as she did she sang…

**It's funny when **

**You find yourself**

**Looking from the outside**

**I'm standing here**

**But all I want**

**Is to be over there**

She flipped to the page that was a picture of Draco with Harry and Hermione. They had all just made friends and they were happily moving around celebrating Harry winning the Quidditch Cup .

**Why did I let myself believe **

**Miracles could happen **

**Cause now I have **

**To pretend **

**That I don't really care**

She looked at the picture directly below the picture of the Celebration. It was of their first date. She had been such a fool to believe he wasn't the Slytheren jerk he used to be.

**I thought you were my fairy tale **

**My dream when I'm not sleeping**

**A wish upon a star **

**that's coming true **

**But everybody else could tell**

**That I confused my feelings **

**With the truth**

**When there was me and you**

Draco finally got to the Room he noticed it was already activated. He snuck in and noticed Ginny singing. He crouched behind the couch and knelt on his knees to see what she was looking at. He spotted the picture of Him and her on their first date. He was so afraid of messing up he was so nervous. Nervous that she would see him as nothing but a Slytheren Jerk. Now He was nervous that she would go back to thinking that I never speak to him again.

**I swore I knew the melody **

**That I heard you singing**

**And when you smiled you made me feel**

**Like I could sing along**

Draco thought about what she sang as she turned the page and spotted a picture of them at a Dance. Draco saw tears streaming down Ginny's beautiful face.

**But then you went and changed the words**

**Now my heart is empty **

**I'm only left with used to be's **

**And once upon a song**

Ginny continued to flip through the album at the pictures of the two of them at different events. Over the 6 months that they dated. Some of just the two of them, Some of them with Hermione and Harry.

**Now I know your not a fairy tale**

**And dreams were meant for sleeping**

**And wishes on a star **

**Just don't come true**

**Cause now even I can tell **

**That I confused my feelings **

**With the truth **

**Because I liked the view **

**When there was me and you**

Draco continued to resist the urge to take her in his arms. He knew he had to wait for the song to be over then attempt to get her to talk to him. _But how?_ He asked himself.

**I can't believe **

**That I could be so blind **

**Its like you were floating**

**While I was falling**

**And I didn't mind**

Ginny couldn't believe she had been fooled in to believing he had changed. _I should have listened to Ron. _She thought to herself.

**Because I liked the view **

**I though you felt it too**

**When there was me and you.**

When the song was over Ginny just let out all her emotions and cried. Draco had no clue what to do. He wanted to comfort her but she didn't know if he would be aloud to _If only I had a way to talk to her and she actually listen to me but no to know it was me. _Suddenly he was pulled by something in to a corner behind a book shelf and a book was dropped in his hands along with a note. That said

_Draco, _

_What ever you write in this book will appear in the book that has just appeared in Ginny's arms. Don't worry she will read in it and write back. The Room has a way of doing that. Just write what you feel and everything will work out. Don't worry. Your welcome_

_From _

_Someone who has been in the same situation_

Draco looked for a moment _That handwriting is really familiar_

_---------_

_Meanwhile._

Ginny continued to cry when suddenly a book fell on her head. She looked up and looked at the black book as she did a note appeared on the book it read:

_Ginny _

_I know how you feel. I went through the same thing and came to this room. I was crying just like you and this book appeared on my head. Trust this book Nothing bad will happen with it. It is just something the Room sends for help. It will write to you write back. Be honest it will all work out in the end _

_From _

_Someone who knows. _

Ginny looked at the book for a moment thinking. Then opened it.

--------

Draco noticed that Ginny had stopped crying. He peaked around the corner and saw her sitting there with a book in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other he saw her put the parchment down and open the book. Suddenly a quill appeared in Draco's hand and he looked at it. Then making a decision opened the book and began to write.

End chapi

Hey try to guess who the letters are from


	2. Chapter 2

Discliamer: I don't own it

FInally the long awaited CHapter enjoy it

**Chapter 2**

_Italics Ginny writing_

_**Bold italics Draco writing**_

Suddenly a quill appeared in Draco's hand and he looked at it. Then making a decision opened the book and began to write.

_**Hello**_

Draco decided not to tell her who he was at the moment

_**Why are you crying?**_

Ginny stared at the writing that was appearing in the book. The hand writing seemed very familiar to her she recalled what the letter said and then wrote back

_Hi, I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me._

Draco stared at the words she had written

_**Really? What was he doing snogging in a broom closet?**_

_No. He wrote me a letter telling me to meet him at the Quidditch pitch and then I saw him kissing another girl when I got there._

_**Do you want my opinion?**_

Ginny looked at the writers question. And thought

_Sure why not._

_**It sounds to me like you all were set up.**_

_Set up what do you mean?_

_**Do you really think if your boyfriend was cheating on you. He would tell you to meet him in a place where he was going to be with the other girl at the exact same time. Maybe the girl just jumped on him.**_

_I highly doubt that._

Draco looked at the reply. He couldn't believe what she wrote.

_**Why don't you believe that?**_

_Because he is a Slytheren. He has been a jerk to my family for years. I thought he had changed but I was wrong._

_**Why do you think you are wrong? Other than that has he ever done anything to harm you since you got together?**_

_Well no_

_**Has everybody talked bad about him?**_

_Just my brother Ron. _

_**No offence but does your brother always tell the truth?**_

_No He is not like Harry or Hermione. They would always tell me the truth._

_**And did Harry or Hermione say anything bad about this person?**_

Draco hoped and prayed to Merlin that his best mates didn't say anything to Ginny during this conspiracy that Ron started.

_Well no. _

Yes Draco thought there is still a chance.

_**Then why do you all of a sudden believe your brother over Harry and Hermione?**_

Ginny thought for a moment

_I don't know. I might have acted rashly but it is beside the point the point is that he kissed another girl._

Draco looked at her reply. He kept his anger in check and asked a simple question

_**Have you ever kissed another guy since you started going out with this boy?**_

Ginny thought for a moment then decided she didn't have to tell the truth and wrote no but changed her mind and scratched it out

_No well yes_

Draco was shocked this was new information. He was seriously tempted to spill the beans and find out who so he could beat them to a bloody pulp.

_But it was an accident_

This caught Draco off guard.

_**An accident. What happened?**_

_Well um I was supposed to be meeting Draco and someone sneaked up on me and kissed me. I thought it was Draco cause he had done it before and I kissed back. When the kiss ended I noticed it was Dean and I punched him, Hexed him then ran._

Draco remembered the day he saw Dean come in to the Hospital wing. He was there because he had gotten into a fight with his former mates in the Slytheren common room. Draco suddenly felt pride in his girlfriend. Then made a mental note to kick Dean's ass next time he saw him.

_**Well then is it so unbelievable that it could happen to him?**_

_I guess not._

Ginny sighed and Draco looked over at her.

_**So now do you believe that someone could have set you up?**_

_Well it could have happened but who would do that?_

_**Think about it who would what you and have the influence to get it done.**_

_Well. Harry would have the influence._

_**But I thought you said he had never said anything bad?**_

Draco started getting the feeling that Harry had done it, He had forgotten who had influence over Harry and Hermione both.

_I know that but Ron would and He is one of the only people who has influence over Harry._

_**So you think Ron got Harry to get the girl to jump on Draco right?**_

_It Makes sense, _

_**So your not mad at Draco anymore?**_

_No but I really need to talk to him._

_**What if I said I could help you with that?**_

Ginny stared at the newest message from her mystery correspondent.

_What do you mean you can help me with it? Who are you?_

_**You promise not to get mad. Cuz this is not entirely my fault?**_

Ginny stared again at the message.

_Draco?_

_**Hello Gin.**_

Draco sat and waited for a reply. After a few minutes with no reply he wrote again.

_**Ginny it is not my fault the book appeared to me with a note and I was so desperate to talk to you. I hate seeing you cry.**_

_You're in the room or Requirements now aren't you?_

_**I was worried about you Red.**_

Draco was more than a little nervous. He knew how his girlfriend's temper was.

_Where are you?_

Draco didn't answer but sighed stood up and walked over to the couch.

"Hello" He said nervously.

Ginny jumped slightly turned around and….

End Chapi

Oh cliffy


	3. arthor note

hello All,

So sorry for the delay.

More will be up soon I promise. I've been really busy lately.

heres to hopeing theres more in the new year

Love

Lili


End file.
